lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Phase Four (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|original work = |developed = |distributed = |publisher = |film = Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 Black Widow Shang-Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness Spider-Man: Home Run Ant-Man and Goliath Black Panther II Thor: Siege of Thunder The Sentry Captain Marvel: Galactic Storm Avengers: Dark Reign |short film = |tv series = The Falcon and the Winter Soldier WandaVision Loki Hawkeye Ms. Marvel War Machine The Children's Crusade |web series = |video game = |app = |book = |comic = }}Phase Four of the (MCU) is a set of superhero films and television series produced by based on characters published by . The phase began in 2020 with the release of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 and concluded in 2023 with the release of Avengers: Dark Reign. It was preceded by . Films Television series Other information *The version of the established by Red Shogun not only varies largely during Phase Four but also has numerous differences during Phase Two and Phase Three. * and return as supporting antagonists in as allies to , , and , effectively forming the . **Crossbones is first shown defending the HYDRA Base from the while working for . He later is recruited by Ultron and opposes the Avengers again at the Salvage Yard, where he has a personal confrontation with , later in Seoul where he takes over driving a truck from an Ultron Sentry and makes a last stand during the Battle of Sokovia where he is left to die after being betrayed by Ultron and, subsequently, infiltrates a Quinjet, uses his gauntlets to hack a robot Ultron posses and inadvertently kills Quicksilver. **Abomination is released from a cryogenic prison after Ultron escapes from Avengers Tower and opposes the at the Salvage Yard in Johannesburg, until being defeated by and put back into containment. * has a brief appearance in as a prelude to his role in . Happy is first seen at Tony Stark's B.A.R.F. presentation at , and later with Tony Stark at the Parker Residence when Peter arrives and is implied to be flirting with May during Tony and Peter's conversation. *Flashbacks featuring ' origin and his family, including the death of his daughter, are shown in to give a greater emphasis on his motives. *In , is renamed to but remains a scientist seeking to provide a Light-Speed Engine for the to find a new home. Also, taking directly from a Nando v Movies video, is killed by while protecting his family during the Battle at Doctor Eve's Laboratory. With his dying breath, Talos comforts his daughter, revealed to be a young . Deleted scenes featuring Yon-Rogg seeing himself while speaking with the and traveling to through a wormhole after being sent back to by are used, as are deleted scenes featuring and . **Consequently, the post-credits scene of would need to be changed due to the lack of Talos' disappearance. This also means that and remain their actual selves throughout the film, for consistency reasons. Category:Red Shogun Category:Marvel Category:Shared universe